Too Hot To Control Myself!
by pureacid
Summary: Lies. Love.


Baby, it's hot outside!

"Brittany, come here! Your father and I want to give you something."

"I'm coming..." Brittany walked into her parents' bedroom and saw her mom laying in bed holding a envelope.

"Take this, it's our gift for you. We're really proud that you graduated from high school! And we're even prouder that you're going to UCLA."

Brittany opened the envelope as fast as she could and found a plane ticket inside. It was a one-way ticket to Miami. She couldn't contain her excitement... And the best part, her flight was in just three days! She didn't have a lot of time to pack, so she decided to do it immediately. She hugged them . When she was starting to leave, her father said it was just the first part of the gift.

"Baby girl, I also have something for you. I know how you always wanted to go to Miami, but I also know that you love going to Disneyland, so I decided to include it in your trip. After a week in Miami, you'll go to Orlando, where we'll be waiting for you."

"You're the best dad EVER! And I'll never be too old for Disney..."

…

The summer had just began and Santana was on her way to work. She had just received her driver's license and was looking forward to buying her own car. She had worked for the past three summers in a book store to raise the money and she was almost there. Her job wasn't hard, she only had to work 6 hours a day. Her real problem was when she got home. Her father, Alex, just found out his wife, Patricia, cheated on him and things weren't exactly good... They had been arguing for a couple of months and it was just getting worse. Santana was upset, but she didn't feel comfortable enough to talk about it with any of her friends.

…

Brittany spent the next two days buying new clothes to wear on her trip and the last one, packing. She was just finishing her makeup when her mother walked into her room.

"Brittany, did you put everything you're going to need?"

"Yes, don't worry. I even put Mr. Duck on my bag. When he sleeps alone, he has nightmare, so I can't leave him here."

"Oh, you're just a big kid... You know I'll miss you, don't you?"

"It's only a week."

"I'm not talking about your trip, I'm talking about college. You're going to LA and I won't see you everyday."

"But I'll still be your little girl and whenever you miss me, you can drive there. It's a 2 hours drive, you can do it." Brittany said with a tiny smile. She felt the same way, but it was time for her to give a step further. It was also time to go to the airport.

After 5 hours, Brit landed in MIA. She picked up her bags and headed to South Beach where she was staying. She unpacked and decided to go for a walk. It was a cloudy day, the perfect weather for her. She was walking for almost an hour when started to rain and she had to go somewhere. She found a book store on the other side to shield herself from the rain.

"Can I help you?" A girl asked.

"I'm only here because it's pouring outside. Anyways, thank you."

"It explains why you're soaked... If you need anything else, I'll be there." The girl pointed to a corner next to the novels section.

"Actually, if it isn't too much to ask, could you get me some coffee? I need to get worm. By the way, I'm Brittany."

"Santana. I can do better than coffee. Just follow me." Brittany followed Santana into the employees area. "I always keep some clothes in my locker in case I need... Take this, they probably will look good on you."

Brittany took the clothes, looked to the sides to make sure Santana was the only person there. She started to change in front of Santana.

"Great body, blondie." Santana couldn't avoid looking Brittany's body. The girl had a flawless skin and her abs were the definition of perfection.

"Thank you." Brittany loved the way Santana complimented her. In fact, she loved the sweet way Santana said it. "So, how am I going to return your clothes?"

"Hm, I can pick up them tomorrow. I mean, if you live nearby." Brittany smiled.

"I don't live here… I'm staying in a hotel. It's 5 blocks from here. Would you like to go there them?"

"Whatever is best for you." Somehow she already liked Brittany and felt happy with the invitation. It was a good way to stay away from home. "I have to go back to work."

Brittany picked the pen hanging in Santana's pocket and wrote the address of the hotel on Santana's arm. With a smile, she waved and left.

…

Santana still had to work more three hours until she could go home. When it was time to leave, she didn't want to home. She looked to her arm and decided to go see Brittany. It was obviously weird, because they just met, but anything that could make her stay away from her parents would be a good excuse.

"I'm looking for Brittany. She's in 1303." Santana said to the receptionist who picked up the phone and called to Brittany's apartment.

"I'm sorry, she's not in her room. Would you like to leave a message?"

"Do you have a piece of paper?" The receptionist gave her a piece of paper and a pen. Santana wrote an address inviting Brittany to a part in her boyfriend's place. "Thank you."

…

Brittany left the book store and it was sunny again. She walked to a restaurant where she was meeting a good friend of hers. They had gone to high school together, but he moved to Miami to attempt college. After they had lunch, Logan took Brittany to the hotel. When she got there, she received Santana's invitation.

"I've heard about this party. It looks like it's going to be pretty amazing. Would you like to go, Britt?"

"Of course I want to go. Perhaps, you can pick me up at 8?"

"No problem. See you later."

Brittany rested for a bit 'til she started to get ready for the party. She barely could contain her excitement, she loved to dance. She had no idea to what to wear. She picked a black dress which was long enough for her to dance comfortably, but short enough to show her long legs. The phone rang, Logan appeared in the screen.

"Hey." Brittany said.

"I'll be in the lounge in 5 minutes. Are you ready?"

"Yes. I'll meet you there."

When Logan arrived, he couldn't help noticing how pretty Britt was. He gave her a short hug and walked her to the car. Once they got in the party, they started to dance. They always danced together and they were comfortable with each other.

…

"Fuck, I'm late." Santana took a long bath and when she got out, it was already 8. Her boyfriend had already called her five times.

"Hey, baby."

"Where are you? I thought you were getting here at 7…"

"I know and I'm sorry. I had some problems, but I'll be there as soon as possible, ok?"

The fact was Santana didn't have a ride to Anthony's place. Her parents weren't home and there was no car she could use. Cab wasn't a good option, because she had to save money. She continued to dress up while she waited her parents to get home. She felt really bad for Anthony, but she also felt bad for Brittany. She invited her and wasn't even there.

…

Brittany was a good dancer and everyone in the party noticed that. A guy approached to dance with her. He wasn't bad at all and they had fun dancing together. When they stopped dancing, he invited Britt for a drink.

"Never thought white girls could dance like that…"

"What? Seriously? I can beat any girl any time." Brittany said laughing. She often heard this comment.

"I bet your boyfriend didn't like when I was dancing with you."

"Who? Logan? No, he's not my boyfriend. He's just a good friend."

"I guess this is my lucky day. Pretty, talented and single. What else could I ask for?" Brittany didn't like to hook up with everyone, but this guy really knew what he was doing. The way he was looking at her was like he was undressing her with his eyes. She gave him a smile. "I think you wouldn't mind if I did this…" He kissed her gently. "By the way, I'm Anthony."


End file.
